Litost
by GhostScarpillo
Summary: Una perfecta analogía, si le preguntan a Eugeo, sobre el desastre que se les vino encima por darle rienda suelta a los prohibidos pensamientos que devoraron su mente al no poder contener los deseos de tenerla a ella. AsuGeo


**El universo de Sword Art Online y sus personajes son propiedad de A1 Pictures y Kawahara Reki.**

**Litost. AU**

* * *

El azul verdoso de sus ojos tristes observan el juego de luces y sombras del atardecer de junio; una lucha eterna entre la luz y la oscuridad por la posesión del anhelado firmamento. Un espacio único e inigualable donde ángeles y demonios se enfrentan en una guerra sin sentido con olvidados objetivos e ideales.

En pocas palabras, el valle de la muerte de lo que antaño fue un hermoso castillo más allá de las nubes reducido a nada. Un campo desolado en medio del abismo donde los atisbos de años mejores son apenas visibles en medio de tanta… desesperación.

Una perfecta analogía, si le preguntan a Eugeo, sobre el desastre que se les vino encima por darle rienda suelta a los prohibidos pensamientos que devoraron su mente al no poder contener los deseos de tenerla a ella.

Y las motas verdes de sus ojos azules se vuelven de un vivo esmeralda cuando los almendrados de ella lo encuentran en medio de la inmensidad. Y es cuando bien puede olvidarse de principios y reglas, objetivos e ideologías. Pues sólo ella tiene cabida en sus pensamientos ahora que por fin la ha encontrado.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Basta una sonrisa suya para desarmarlo por completo. Basta tan solo que sus labios se curven pronunciando su nombre, para que se sienta completo. No logra comprender o dimensionar el poder que ella tiene sobre él, casi tan grande como la culpa que lo sigue como su propia sombra, cada vez que sus manos se entrelazan rumbo a lo desconocido.

Se siente culpable cuando sus brazos la rodean, en un tierno abrazo de despedida o un agarre lujurioso, se siente un monstruo cuando los labios de ella lo alcanzan en un desliz, prohibido, pecaminoso y excitante.

Y cuando finalmente los besos bajan al cuello, y sus manos son liberadas al son de una desconocida canción que resuena en su cabeza como un mantra toman el control del cuerpo de la diosa de cabellera naranja que lo contempla con los ojos de un depredador, esperando a que se acerque para poder hacerlo suyo de una vez por todas, es cuando Eugeo puede olvidarse de la culpa grabada a fuego en sus hombros, sus manos, sus ojos y su espalda por tomar, besar, hacer suya y amar a la mujer de alguien más.

Los suaves quejidos de ella cuando finalmente se vuelven uno, cuando las manos entrelazadas a la suya tiemblan ante los desconocidos sentimientos que él le provoca con sus embestidas, diciendo su nombre quedito, como un susurro olvidado por el viento, cuando la besa con ternura, intentando los dos adivinar sin quererlo quién de los tres juega a la víctima y el victimario. Cuando la suave respiración de la dormida Asuna abrazada a él, va arrullándole a paso lento mientras sus ojos hacen fuerza por mantenerse abiertos, intentando adivinar cómo es que el amar a una persona puede causar tanto pesar y dolor, siendo tan hermoso al mismo tiempo.

—¿Eugeo? —la voz de ella hace eco en mitad de sus pensamientos autodestructivos. Su cabello desordenado, su cuerpo desnudo abrazado a él, sus ojos preciosos contemplándolo sólo a él y sus manos entrelazadas, intentando inútilmente que la hora de la despedida no venga jamás y puedan permanecer juntos, fallando estrepitosamente cuando la luz de la mañana ilumina las blancas cortinas dejando entrar pequeños rayos, los suficientes para que el rostro de ella sea levemente iluminado, como si la propia luz de Asuna no fuera suficiente para opacar cualquier rastro de pecado en sus cuerpos.

Y una vez más, sus manos abandonan el calor del otro, perdiéndose entre tanta gente como si de esa forma Eugeo pudiera ocultar los restos de su desastre. Finalmente ha ganado el día, es lo que se dice cuando los ojos de ella abandonan los suyos, al ya no poder seguirla cuando el tren se pone en movimiento. Y eleva su vista al cielo, donde las nubes negras intentan decirle algo con las gotas de lluvia mojando su abrigo.

Un infinito juego de luces y sombras, en una infinita lucha por permanecer en el cielo estrellado, por hacerlo suyo. Eugeo regala a la nada una sonrisa llena de culpa, pues al igual que la luz, el anhelado firmamento pertenece a la pecadora oscuridad. Y hasta que el universo colapse finalmente y no quede nada más que la propia nada, la luz y oscuridad seguirán en la infinita lucha por lo único hermoso que han conocido.

Ella.

* * *

_**Notas de Autor.**_

_**Litost, **_del checo, tiene como definición más cercana un estado de agonía y tormento creado por la visión repentina de la propia miseria. A mi parecer, creo que es como se Eugeo se sentía mientras escribía esto.

Nos leemos.


End file.
